


Like dark water

by ISH



Series: Drabbles <500 Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Forest, Gaunt's Ring, Gen, Horcruxes, I've created a monster cause I might have to continue this, Oh Harry, Resurrection Stone, The Deathly Hallows, Wordcount: 100, You're gonna regret it Harry!, not according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISH/pseuds/ISH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble. Harry's second malfunctioning death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like dark water

Wild hair like dark water covered his face as he lay fallen in the forbidden forest, surrounded by his enemies. As his patchwork soul left him, the too large ring on his left index finger gleamed, stopping time and space for just a moment, and in that moment panic set in.

That other piece of his soul started tearing away; the piece that had been part of him for so long. A desperate need to keep it, to let it stay, to make it better surged through the entirety of his being, and so it was that he held on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this has consequences later on in Harry's life. I'm also thinking I've just created quite a vicious plot bunny for myself.


End file.
